


A Day in the Life of Jesse McCree

by GaelicGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaelicGhost/pseuds/GaelicGhost
Summary: A first person point-of-view of everyones favorite bounty hunter, Jesse McCree! Except, one morning he finds himself awoken by a thunderstorm, only to find a strange archer has made his way into his home! Despite the initial confusion, our cowboy must admit he is quite the looker! What happens next? You'll have to read to find out!





	1. Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree awakes to find a stranger in his home! Who is he? What does he want? Read to find out!

Lightning flashed in the distance, slowly getting closer as the night went on. Thunder boomed like gunshots and the wind bombarded my house with a flurry of sand that shook the windows, almost to the point I thought they would shatter when all of a sudden… I woke up. It seems like I’ll never stop dreaming of those New Mexican thunderstorms that were so common in my childhood. These dreams of mine seem to be more frequent ever since I moved down East to try and start a new life for myself. Sitting up and looking at my clock, it was 20 minutes or so before I normally get up, maybe I’d have time to relax before heading off to work.  
Ah forgive me, where are my manners? The name’s Jesse McCree, but my friends just call me Jesse, not that I have any these days. Well, just over a month ago I moved all the way from my hometown of Santa Fe, New Mexico to a small town in northern Vermont. Now I know, why move so far away? Trust me when I say it was out of necessity. My old man always told me I was too into those old western movies as a kid, may he rest in peace. Turns out he was right as once I got my first gun, inherited from my nino, I started dishing out some small town justice! I even became somewhat of a hero in my town! Well, up until I got caught up in a certain gang known as Deadlock and suddenly everyone wanted me dead. My ma, may God bless her soul, knocked some sense into me before I turned 18 and I quit my gang life. But the life of a vigilante isn’t working out so good, seeing as everyone at home knows my handsome face, so I decided to up and move somewhere fresh and start my life anew! And well, that’s my story, the short version at least.  
I thought Vermont would be far away enough where I wouldn’t recognized, but turns out lady luck wasn’t quite on my side there. Turns out what woke me was someone picking the lock to my apartment and walking right in. So I grabbed my trusty M1873 Colt Peacemaker Revolver and tiptoed into the hallway. Peeking around the corner, I got a clean view of my intruder. He’s a well built man, around my age, armed with a bow and arrow and some fancy kyūdōka garb. Good to know I’m not the only one stuck in the past. But looking at him, if he weren’t here looking to kill me, then I just might’ve called him handsome. Nonetheless, I step out to greet him with a howdy. A bit shocked with my boldness, he replied fairly quick with an accusatory, “Are you the outlaw Jesse McCree?”  
“Well I do believe I am,” I answer with a tip of my hat, “And who might you be?”  
“My name is Shimada Hanzo,” he declares, drawing an arrow aimed straight for my heart. “I have been sent here to kill you!”  
“Well shucks, that’s a bit of a downer. I ain’t even had a chance to brush my teeth yet, can you give me a minute?”  
He seemed pretty upset with that and started this long winded speech, “Can I wait? You are such a selfish man Jesse McCree! Just think about all you have done! All those you have senselessly murdered! Why on Earth should a grant you the slightest of comforts when all you have ever done is- ack!”  
He finally shuts up when I put a bullet between his eyes, never was one for lectures to be quite honest. Stepping over his limp body I go into the bathroom, gotta remember to clean that up later. Maybe even look for a new place to live while I’m at it, I'm sure with all that blood gushing out of him I won't get my deposit back. But I guess it’s just another day in the life of Jesse McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story is a joke but so is my life :)  
> Hope someone got a kick out of it!


	2. Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite zero demand, I present a second chapter from Hanzo's POV! Written even worse than the previous! Have fun!

Hanzo… finally arrived at his destination. “Finally, I am here.” His current job takes him here, to an apartment complex in a small town in Vermont. Inside, second floor, last door to the right, is his target, the infamous bounty hunter Jesse McCree. According to his hire, he had killed someone close to him and had a couple hundred dollar to spare in exchange for his head, easy money for this ex-assassin.  
Pulling up his hood, Hanzo exits the car and walks into the complex. He is grateful for the rain, all the better to cover his tracks when escaping. Hanzo quickly scuttles up the side of the complex, too many cameras to be walking around like a normal person. Upon arriving to the correct apartment, he feels around for his lockpicking kit, “Oh crap,” he mutters, “I left it in the Uber”. He shrugs and pulls out a bobby pin, no worthwhile assassin is without the ability to improvise, and quickly unlocks the door. He slowly walks inside, careful to observe for any traps or sabotage. One can assume he had a high bounty for good reason, and likely wary of anyone coming to collect it. Noting that his target is most likely still asleep, Hanzo quickly assembled stormbow and sets out to find him.  
Hanzo tiptoes down the hall, as well as one can do without toes, and searches for his target’s bedroom. Thunder starts to sound outside and he hears the creaking of a mattress, so much for that easy kill. Quickly sidestepping down the hall, Hanzo gets to the bedroom, but not before his target steps out. “Wow” thought Hanzo, looking McCree up and down. He appears to have just woken up, clad in just boxers with hair still mussed from sleep. “No wonder he lives alone, he’s pretty ugly. But maybe if he showered…”  
“Howdy,” rumbles a deep voice, breaking me out of my thoughts. How foolish I was to let myself be distracted so easily! I quickly compose myself and ask, “Are you the outlaw Jesse McCree?” He reaches up and tips his hat, when the hell did he put that on? “Well I do believe I am, and who might you be?”  
“My name is Shimada Hanzo!” I declare, loading stormbow with an arrow aimed straight to his heart, “I have been sent here to kill you!” I smirk as I have him at my mercy, he frowns. “Well shucks, that’s a bit of a downer. I ain’t even had a chance to brush my teeth yet,” that’s what the smell was, “can you give me a minute?” And allow him the opportunity to escape? Laughable! “Can I wait? You are such a selfish man Jesse McCree!” I see him roll his eyes. “Just think about all you have done! All those you have senselessly murdered! Why should I grant you the slightest of comforts when all you have ever done is-!”  
In my anger, I failed to notice the cowboy load and aim his pistol right at me, what a fool I was. All I can see is red, he must have really got me, I’m bleeding everywhere. As he steps over me I hear him mumble something about a security deposit, he shuts the door behind himself, a mistake. Slowly I lift myself up, luckily he missed anything vital, so much for a sharpshooter, but it still hurts like hell. I stumble to the nearest window and climb out onto the fire escape, thankful the rain is still pouring to wash my blood away. When I finally get down to the street I hear him curse, maybe he learned his lesson, never assume your opponent dead without checking first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please leave a comment below if you have any comments, suggestions for future works, or anything else! Hope y'all enjoyed my first work on AO3!


End file.
